Gorilla Girl X Beansprout Boy
by Kuroiikawa
Summary: Roxas and Namine were forced into a relationship due to family issues. The family issues being Yakuza and Gangsters fighting each other to the death. So all they have to do is fake love for a while. But will the fabricated love become real?
1. The Fateful Encounter

A/N: Yo! This technically isn't my first fic, but my first actual good one (I think). Anyways, sit back, read, and enjoy! ^_^

BTW, I own nothing. Not even the plot. I sorta stole it from something else. Kudos to the person who can find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Gorilla GirlXBeansprout Boy<strong>

"Don't worry Roxas. Love will last forever." said the mystery girl as she handed him a pendant with a lock on it. "I'll keep the key. So make sure that you keep the lock with you at all times and treasure it." She took a step back and smiled. "Then if we see each other again when we grow up, we'll take out what's inside and get married."

Roxas looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and said "Yup." with all the eloquence a five year old can have. Then the girl started to blur as he fell. Wait a sec. He wasn't falling, he was lying down. Oh right, he was dreaming about that girl again. Well he wasn't dreaming about her anymore. Then why was everything so dark? Oh right, his eyes were closed.

**Roxas POV**

I woke up and stretched. _I dreamed about that day again._ I thought. _I wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe she's eating breakfast. Hmm, breakfast sounds good right now._

I stumbled my way into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and did all the morning stuff. After finishing, I changed into my school clothes. As I walked downstairs, I looked at my pendant. I had kept it on me ever since that day. I walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast.

Before I go any further, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Roxas Ichijou. I'm currently fifteen years old and entering my first year at Ishiyama High in the Kanto region. No not the Pokémon region, the one in Japan. My life is normal except for one fact.

"You guys can come get it." I called. A chorus of voices resounded from my living room. Suddenly, about fifty yakuza crashed through the door and into the dining room. No, they weren't coming to kill me. You see, I have a perfectly normal life except for the fact that my family is a yakuza family. And I'm the son of the head of the famous Shuuei faction.

"Young master*, your cooking is so good!"

"As expected of young master!"

"Thank you for doing this for us young master!"

I sighed. "It'd be inedible crap if I left it to you guys. I just think of it as practice for when I live by myself."

"Ehh? You're leaving?"

"No! Don't leave us second master!**"

"WHO THE HELL IS GOING BE THE SECOND MASTER!" I yelled at them. I was totally unfit to be the master of anyone. I have a weak body and fail at fights. Although these guys wanted me to be the head of the Yakuza, I'm just not suited for it.

"I want to live a life where I graduate from an Ivy League college and become a civil servant with a civilized job!" I ranted.

"I don't really get it but you're so cool young master!"

"As expected from our second master!"

Before I could complain again, my father walked into the room. Some of the yakuza members gave a few "Good morning Boss!"

"Geez you guys are so noisy every day." Then he looked up. "Oh yeah, Roxas. I have something I have to tell you after school today."

Oh crap. I forgot about school.

"DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"NO, WE CAN'T LET YOUNG MASTER BE LATE TO SCHOOL! PREPARE THE LIMOUSINE IMMEDIANTLY! ONE THAT'S FIFTEEN METERS LONG!"

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU DON'T NEED THAT!"

Believe it or not, I'm beginning to think I don't have such a normal life. The main reason why I don't like having them take me to school is that they feel the need to show off and threaten everyone who looks at me. After chasing off all the yakuza members who were trying to kill some of my senpais***, I finally got ready to go to class.

"Oh yeah, second master! There have been some unknown gagsters running amok in town, so please be careful." said the leader of this faction of yakuza, Ryuu.

"GANGSTERS?"

"We actually had some gunfire last night." he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I got my ear blown off." said another yakuza, equally sheepish.

"WHAT THE HELL?" _That's it._ I thought._ I'm done with this bloody world. I want to leave this house as soon as possible and live in peace. Now that I think about it, I've been studying so hard to get into an Ivy League school that I've never had a girlfriend, let alone been popular. Well, unless you count the mystery girl. Oh well, better get to class._ I began to walk to my classroom on the far side of the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine POV<strong>

"Haa… Haa.." I panted as I ran down the street. _Dammit! Of course I would be late on the first day of school._ I saw the school wall and quickly did a couple flips and jumped over it. Unfortunately, I didn't count on a person being on the other side.

"Oof." I sat up and noticed that I had accidently kneed the blond haired kid I had seen moments before we collided. _Oh well, that could've been worse. _I thought. _Oh crap. I'm late._ I quickly crawled off the kid, whose face was still smashed in the ground.

"Sorry but I'm late." I called as I ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

_What the hell was that?_

**20 Minutes Later**

I walked to class 1-C and sat down in my seat, pissed at what happened, pissed at the girl. Hell, I'm pissed at the whole fucking world.

"Whoa, dude what happened?" asked my best friend Axel.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Roxas, what's with those injuries?"asked Xion, who happened to be one of the cutest girls ever. Like seriously. Like I could bathe in her cuteness. Or swim. Or talk about it for a day. Which I might be doing now.

"Roxas, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" she asked again, worried.

"I said I'm fine." I said, this time with more enthusiasm.

"Well at least let me get you a band-aid. It's no use if it gets infected." said Xion as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a band-aid, took it out of it wrapper(?) and put it on my nose. I felt my face heat up at her touch.

"So how'd it happen?" asked Axel. I sighed and explained what had transpired on my way to the classroom.

"So you were attacked by a female runner-by?" asked Xion.

"Dude, there is no way that happened." said Axel with a smirk. "First off, the school walls are two meters high. And second, what type of girl jumps over that and knees a person?"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah right. More importantly, did you hear about the good news? Apparently the transfer student that's coming today is a girl. And rumor has it she's a total babe!" said Axel with sparkles in his eyes. Xion hit him over the head.

"Idiot. What do you think Larxene would do if she heard you talking about _another_ girl like that_ again_?"

"Well she'd probably do the same thing as last time."

"What was that?" I asked. 'Cuz you know that Larxene has the greatest and most evil torture methods in that head of hers. Axel visibly shuddered. Then he screamed.

"Apparently repressed memories are coming up." said Xion. "I'm pretty sure that Axel went through hell."

"Yeah." I agreed as I saw Axel begin to spasm on the ground while frothing at the mouth. Suddenly, the door opened and the teacher walked in with a pretty girl with blond hair. Axel's chick radar went off and he was off the floor in a flash. He took a comb out of his pocket and combed back his hair. I sighed as I watched his antics. I put my head on my desk. Who cares about the new exchange student? I would rather spend my time with Xion.

**Third Person POV**

"Nice to meet you! I'm Namine Kirisaki from America. Please take care of me.**** I'm half Japanese on my mom's side and half American on my dad's. My Japanese is perfect as you can tell. Let's all be friends!"

Roxas thought he heard a couple guys gasp and fall as the wave of absolute happiness and cuteness overflowed from the transfer student. He couldn't care less.

"WHOAA! SHE"S CUUUUTE!"

"WHAT A BABE!"

"HER BODY IS HOT!"

The teacher ignored all the guys fangasm-ing***** and told Namine to sit at the empty desk. Roxas perked up. That desk was right next to his. He looked up to see the girl coming towards him. Suddenly, both of them locked eyes. Then both of their eyes widened. Then they both pointed at each other and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? Leave your comments below and any suggestions you might have. By the way, for the sake of this story, I refrained from putting too many Japanese references. I could put the honorary suffixes, but assuming most of the readers don't know too many Japanese words, I decided against it. However, if any one wants more Japanese or less Japanese or just for me to keep it this way, let me know.<p>

*In Japanese, this is normally Bochama or Bochan. But I put the translation instead.

**Since his dad is the first master and the boss, that would make Roxas the second master and somewhat of a second-in-command.

***Senpai = Upperclassmen

**** "Please take care of me" is the phrase normally used when introducing yourself in Japanese. It's supposed to be polite.

*****Fangasm. The mix of the words fan and orgasm. It basically means to experience something so awesome that your body fails to comprehend what is happening and shuts down.

Sayonara my friends!


	2. How Did It End Up Like This?

A/N: Hello once again all you people who happen to be reading my story. Assuming that you've read the last chapter, you know that I own nothing. ^_^ KH belongs to Square Enix and the plot so far belongs to a manga that no one has yet identified. And again, kudos to the person who can find out which manga the plot is from.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"You were that..." began Namine.

"BERSERK WOMAN!" said Roxas, still pointing. You could see the question marks floating above everybody's head in the classroom along with the words "berserk woman".

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BERSERK WOMAN?"

"YOU KNEED ME IN THE SCHOOL YARD!"

"I APOLOGIZED DIDN'T I?"

"THAT WAS AN APOLOGY? HOW?"

"I DID APOLOGIZE! WAIT A MINUTE, STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU'RE THE VICTIM JUST BECAUSE I KNEED YOU A LITTLE BIT!"

"A LITTLE BIT? I ALMOST FAINTED BACK THERE!"

"OH I SEE, YOU MUST HAVE LOW BLOOD PRESSURE. I'M APOLOGIZING HERE SO FORGIVE ME ALREADY, YOU PANSY." If both of them taken the time to look around, they would've noticed all the deadpanned expressions on all of their classmates viewing the verbal exchange.

"IS THAT HOW YOU APOLOGIZE YOU. . YOU. . UH. . . GORILLA GIRL!" stuttered Roxas. A vein in Namine's head popped.

"WHO'S A GORILLA GIRL?" screamed Namine as she hit Roxas. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw Roxas fly through the air.

**Roxas POV**

_What the hell?_ _ Why does it feel like I'm flying?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I felt a hand slam against the wall next to my head.

"Why won't you apologize?" asked the beastly girl in front of me. We had relocated to the hall to have a "private" discussion.

"Why are you the one getting angry? It should be the other way around. **I**was the one that got hit." I muttered.

"Well I have issues because of you too." said Namine dramatically. "My new life in Japan. It was supposed to be the first step to my brilliant high school debut." she said with (obviously) fake tears in her eyes. _What the hell is she talking about? _I thought to myself. Then she turned around.

"And now my plans is in ruins all because of you." she said, pointing at me.

"Like I care! You started this first!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Axel and Xion stood a distance away trying to make sense out of the ongoing argument down the hall.

"... So she's the knee master?" asked Axel. "He was being serious?" Then he turned around with sparkles in his eyes. "But I would take a knee from her any time!" he said, spinning around in a circle. Then he happened to glance to the side and see a _very_angry looking blond girl staring at him.

"OH GOD! IT'S LARXENE!" he screamed. Axel tried (in vain) to run away, but Larxene caught the hood of his jacket and pulled him closer.

"So you're going after another girl, huh? Now why would that be? Is it because you don't like me anymore?" said Larxene brandishing some deadly looking knives. Axel was crying his eyes out sobbing "Sorry Larxene." and "I don't wanna die."

"Umm... Larxene, why do you have knives at school?" asked Xion.

"Hmm? Oh hey Xion. I've got them because some guys tried to attack me on my way home yesterday. So they're for protection." answered Larxene. Axel stopped crying and immediately straightened. He grabbed Larxene by the shoulders.

"Who did it? Tell me which bastards attacked you?" asked Axel, shaking her. "If I find out, I swear that those shitheads might as well kill themselves before I burn every essence of their being and sacrifice it to-" Larxene's gaze softened a bit. Then she kicked him in the groin. Axel stopped mid-sentence as he fell and began to roll on the floor muttering incoherent things.

"First, those 'shitheads' you mentioned are probably in the hospital right now. I hurt them enough to put them there for an extended period of time. Second, you've been playing too many video games. I mean seriously. You're going to sacrifice them?"

"I'm. . . sor. . . ry. . Larx. . . ene." groaned Axel.

Xion sighed at their antics and directed her attention to the other argument. The argument had escalated dramatically down the hall. Roxas was yelling stuff about Namine belonging in a zoo and Namine was yelling about Roxas belonging in a garden. Then the teacher walked out of the classroom.

"Oh you already know each other? Good timing then." said the teacher with a smile. Roxas and Namine stopped mid-rant to look at the teacher quizzically. Then she ushered them into the classroom and sat them next to each other. Namine and Roxas glanced at one another and began to yell.

"WHY IS SHE SITTING RIGHT NEXT ME?"

"Well Kirisaki must be having a hard time since she just arrived in Japan, so I'm assigning you the task of taking care of her until she understands everything."

"I OBJECT! I SERIOUSLY OBJECT!" said the two of them in unison.

"Your motion is denied." The teacher looked at the depression emanating from the two blondes. "I'm counting on you Roxas." said the teacher with a smile. Then she skipped away. Yeah that's right. Skipped.

**Roxas POV**

Something is seriously wrong with my life if my teacher freaking skipped away. I'd say that my life couldn't get any worse, but that's obviously not true. I sighed and slammed my head against the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine POV<strong>

I sat there stunned for a second then turned to the beansprout sitting next to me.

"Stay away from me moyashi. I don't wanna catch your pansiness." I said.

"Same here." said Roxas. "I don't wanna catch your gorilla habits." Irritated, I punched him in the face. Ah yes, that felt good. Then I turned around to face the teacher.

**Roxas POV**

_Shit! What the hell is up with her? This is the first time I've seen such a frustrating and vicious girl! _I thought to myself. _ Is she even a girl? She's so different compared to Xion and the mystery girl I made a promise with._ I sighed and leaned back in my chair. _ I wonder what she's doing right now. I don't remember her face or her name. But I do remember that promise I made and I can't help but get the feeling that I'll meet her again if I keep the pendant. _I smiled and reached for the comfortable touch of the pendant hanging around from my neck. The smile faded as I grasped for air. My eyes widened as I couldn't find it on my person.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Hmm. I think both my chapters ended something like this. Maybe I should stop doing that.<p>

Oh well, don't forget to comment and vote on whether I should put more Japanese in here.

*Moyashi is Japanese for beansprout. I felt like I should put just a little Japanese in here since this is in Japan.

Thanks to **SoraXKairi7 **for reviewing and **Namine-Kairi0123 **and for subscribing! Your support means a lot!

Sayonara minna-san!


	3. Lost and Found

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I'm actually surprised I got so many views and subscribers. Unfortunately for me and this story, exams are coming up and I have to devote all my time to studying. That includes the time to type this story. So I'm probably not gonna update for a _really_long time. The exams are in a couple weeks so don't expect too many updates till then. So to make up for it, here's a extra-extra long paragraph.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

"IT'S GONE! MY PENDANT IS GONE!" I was currently running around the room frantically searching for it. "WHERE DID I LOSE IT? WHEN DID I LOSE IT?" Suddenly I froze. _ Wait a sec. The last time I saw it was when I got kneed by Namine._

* * *

><p><strong>Namine POV<strong>

I stared at the blond in front of my face.

"Why should _I_ help _YOU_ look for _YOUR_pendant?"

"Because it's partially your fault." said Roxas, slamming his hands down on my desk. "I lost it when you kneed me!"

"Go look for it yourself…"

"BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT BY MYSELF!" screamed the beansprout. Then I saw Xion walk up to us.

"Umm… Roxas? What are you screaming about?" She touched his arm lightly, looking inquisitive. I noticed Roxas' face slightly reddened from Xion being so close.

"I-it's nothing Xion. I just lost something really important." stuttered Roxas.

"Oh." Xion looked at me. "Hello Namine. I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Xion Onodera." She smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. I bowed quickly and smiled also. Then Xion turned toward the stupid-looking beansprout next to me.

"Do you mind if I help look for the… uhh… what did you lose Roxas?" asked Xion. Roxas shook his head.

"I just lost a pendant. And there's no need for you to do that." said Roxas. "Besides, Namine should be the one to help considering how it s _HER_fault I lost it."

I sighed. "Fine. What does the pendant look like anyways?" I asked. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew a rough sketch of a strange shape with a keyhole inside. Xion looked a little surprised.

"Eh? That's…" Roxas and I of us looked at her.

"What? Have you seen it before?" I asked.

"Oh, I was thinking of something else." she said. I shrugged.

"Whatever." Then I got an idea. I turned toward Roxas. "How about this? If I help you look for it, do you promise not to talk to me in school?"

"Huh?" He looked at me with a blank expression. Apparently his brain _was_as slow as I thought it was.

"I really hate men who keep on moaning forever. And I don't want to be associated with such a pathetic and puny man." I said. I saw their deadpanned expression. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

_DAMMIT! WHAT AN UNSUFFERABLE WOMAN!_ I thought to myself. _I can't talk about anything without getting into an argument with her!_

"Fine then. I never wanted to talk to you anyways." I muttered.

"Great." she replied. "I'll help you after school."

_I don't wanna involve myself with a bitch like you either. _I thought. I turned around to see the teacher smiling at me with the creepy smile she gives before she assigns a fifty page assignment or some other sort of doom.

"Oh by the way Ichijou*." she said. "I want you teach Kirisaki about our school. So that's why you and Kirisaki will be the school farm caretakers**.

Yup. Definitely doom. I was standing with Namine in the middle of a clearing where the school kept animals and plants they had found.

"HOW DID IT TURN OUT THIS WAY?"

"Hey. You said you wouldn't talk to me." she muttered. I stared at her.

"How would we be able to do these chores without talking to each other, dumbass? And besides, it's after school right now." I pointed out.

"Nitpicking little man." she said, flipping me off. I fought the urge to throw a rabbit at her and just continued looking around. "Anyways, what's with all these animals?" she asked.

"They were all injured, so the school picked them up to take care of them."

"You picked them all up?" she said with disgust. I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways nothing is going to get done if we just stand around and talk." she said. I watched in horror as she grabbed a full water bucket and dumped all of it in one plant box. "Let's finish up so we can look for your pendant."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU WATER THE PLANTS TOO MUCH YOU'LL ROT THE ROOTS OUT! She just looked at me like _I_was the insane one.

"They should be fine, maybe?" I just sighed.

"I can't let you do this. I'll prepare the food for the animals and you take it to them."

"Why are you ordering me around?" she said in an irritating voice. I ignored her and took out my trusty scale and began to measure the exact weight of the food each animal should have.

"Let's see, 'the optimal amount of food for an adult bird (male)…'" I read from a book.

"THAT'S TOO PRECISE!" I turned around and looked at her.

"Who cares? I'm the type of guy who has to do something absolutely correct when he puts his mind to something otherwise he can't be satisfied."

"IF YOU DO IT'LL BE DARK ALREADY!" Namine yelled, hitting me over the head. Oh yeah, the way things are going, I'm definitely going to end up throwing a rabbit at her. "You shouldn't be worried about being precise and just go out with a bang." she said, pouring an entire box of fish food into the goldfish tank.

"THE GOLDFISH!" I ran up to the goldfish who stared back at me in horror. They seemed to be asking me what sort of demon is trying to drown them in their food. I turned around and looked at Namine. "YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A GUY!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"GUYS ARE MORE DELICATE THAN YOU!"

"WHO'S MORE DELICATE?" she screamed, punching me in the face. I think the goldfish are scarred for life. Not to mention me.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine POV<strong>

Roxas was glaring at me. "The plants will die in two days if we do it your way."

I glared back. "The animals will die in two hours from stress because you can't feed them properly." I returned. He growled at me and looked away. I just stood there, fuming. _How can the teacher expect us to work together on this for an entire week?_ I thought. _We don't agree on anything._

We finished the rest of the chores in an intense silence. "Let's go look for your stupid pendant now." I muttered after I had completed the last task, which happened to be feeding the rabbits. For some reason, Roxas was holding the rabbits and looking like he was thinking about doing something. _Just try it._ I thought. Then he put down the rabbit and stomped away without a word. Hmph. What an intolerable man.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Roxas POV**

I was sitting in class, bored out of my mind. Yesterday had been unsuccessful day of searching. We had gone searched all around the wall but had yet to find the pendant the mystery girl gave me. I glanced over at Namine. She seemed to be having trouble with the Japanese lessons, considering it was in a different language. _ Well I can at least try to be nice._I thought, taking out an extra sheet of paper.

After class I walked over to her. "Here." I said.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Japanese notes." I said. "You didn't get any of it did you? I may hate you but I'm not the type of person to turn their back on someone in need." I thought I saw her blush but then she just gave an angry look.

"I told you not to talk to me in school." she said, walking away. "Don't bother me with stupid notes."

I stared at her retreating figure. _YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEP ALL OVER MY KINDNESS?_ That was my third day with the gorilla girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Hey Roxas." I looked over at Axel. We were both taking a break in gym class and the only guys not staring at Namine doing gymnastics. Well, at least I wasn't. Axel might have been staring at her breasts.

"Yeah?"

"When did you get all friendly with Namine?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. My jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I can't stand her."

"But you're always with her. And you two are doing stuff after school too, right? Not to mention you talk to her nicely and she's friendly with you." I sweatdropped.

"What part of her is friendly? She's never been friendly with me." Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"What I'm saying is there are a lot of reasons why guys like her. I'm just wondering why you don't. I mean she's pretty mysterious. Like why'd she transfer at such a weird time? And why this school? And if you ignore the mysterious part, she's also beautiful. Who wouldn't want to date her?" I looked at him.

"She's beautiful? She's about as beautiful as she is friendly." I said. "She's just a classmate that sits next to me in class. We just happen to be together often because of a bad situation. It's clear that we get along."

"Uh-huh." Axel smiled and patted my head. _DAMMIT! WHY AM I SO SHORT?_*** I thought as the flaming redhead walked away. I just sighed and continued to sit on the ground. I looked at Namine who had swung from a pole and jumped a dozen feet away. All the guys stared for a second, and then erupted into applause. I just frowned as I got up.

"She's turning more into a gorilla." I muttered as I walked away. Ten seconds later, a twenty pound weight hit the back of my head. Ouch. That hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, After School<strong>

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ I thought to myself as I was walking around my house. A couple of the yakuza members greeted me. I waved at them and continued thinking. _She just randomly hits me whenever I get near her. What type of environment did she grow up in to be so violent?_

"Ryuu!" called a yakuza with a wounded member on his back. "Gangsters have appeared in town again!"

"What? That's the third time this week!" said Ryuu.

_Then again, who am I to talk about bad environments?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day at School<strong>

"You keep getting hurt Roxas." said Xion, handing me a band-aid.

"It's that bitch. She keeps hitting me whenever she sees me." I said. "Although you'd think I'd be used to it considering I live with yakuza."

Xion smiled at me. "You say that stuff but you're actually really nice to her." She stared at my blank expression and giggled. "I saw you taking notes for her in class." I felt my face heat up.

"I-I see." _She saw that?_I thought.

"Oh by the way Roxas. Where did you buy that pendant?" asked Xion.

"I actually was given that pendant by someone long ago."

"How long?"

"About ten years ago." I answered. She looked surprised.

"Really? You're quite good at keeping things."

"I made a promise to keep it. So I take care of it."

"A promise?" I looked at Xion and smiled at he quizzical expression. That was my sixth day with the gorilla girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, After School.<strong>

**Namine POV**

"Jeez, we can't find it at all." I complained. Roxas glared at me.

"Shut up. I thought you said you hated people who moan and complain." He ignored my protests and continued. "Besides why did you transfer now of all times?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked.

"Axel was wondering about it before."

"Hmph. I was dragged here by my parents."

"What do your parents do?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHY DO YOU TALK LIKE YOU'RE ABOVE ME IN THE WORLD?"

"I was just curious! And what does that even mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

We looked around the wall in silence for a few minutes. _Yeah right Axel._ I thought. _How is she supposed to be a beauty? _I glanced over at Namine. _Well, if she shuts up she could be. And besides, no matter what she says she's always helping me look for my pendant every day._

"It's not here. Let's go home and look for it tomorrow." she said walking away.

"Fine." As she passed by me, her hair brushed against my face. _Hmm? This scent. It smells sorta nostalgic._ I thought as I got up. _Like a scent from when I was little. Where do I know this smell from?_As I walked down an alley I saw a huge crowd of foreigner gangsters running toward me. I stood to the side as they fired guns at another group behind them.

"FUCK OFF!"

"ASSHOLES!"

I recognized some English words that Axel had taught me. Apparently he loved the English language. The cuss words, to be specific. Then I saw the group behind the foreigners was yakuza. They ran after the gangsters firing guns and screaming at them.

"SHITHEADS!"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE YAKUZA!"

_I think the gang wars are getting worse. I wish dad would do something about it. Come to think of it, he never did talk to me after school last week._I thought as I continued walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Third Person POV**

"Namine!" Namine turned around to see some of her classmates looking at her with wide smiles.

"Yes?" They looked familiar to her. _I think one of their names is Selphie._

"We want to talk to you about something."

Meanwhile, Axel was hiding from Larxene in the school courtyard. He looked up to see Namine conversing with Selphie and a couple other girls. Unfortunately for him he couldn't hear anything. He watched the girls ask Namine something. Her face contorted for second then she screamed something at them with a blush on her face. _I wonder what they're talking about. _thought Axel. He considered moving closer, but seeing Larxene walk out of a nearby door with knives in her hands drove all his curiosity away.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Roxas was looking for his pendant in the field close to the wall when he heard Namine storm towards him. "Oh, hey Namine. You're late. Can you help me look for the pendant?" He turned around to see Namine pulling her hair. "Uhh, Namine?"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"What's gotten into you?" asked Roxas watching her sit down and sink into a depression.

"Some girls from class told me today."

_Flashback_

_"Namine?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"My name's Selphie."_

_"Umm, okay. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah yeah. Forget all the pleasantries. We write the gossip section of the school newspaper. So we're always on the lookout for a juicy article. So we wanted to write about the new transfer student's love life." Selphie giggled at Namine's dumbfounded expression. "So." Selphie leaned in. "Are you dating Roxas?"_

_Namine's jaw dropped._

_"NO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"_

_"Aww, but you two are always together and talking to each other like lovers. And besides, I heard you go do stuff and have fun after school 3!" _(A/N:That's right. She added a heart to the end of her sentence. This is called a creepy high school girl love talk. They freak the hell out of the author. So he added them into the story.)

_End Flashback_

"HOW DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE HAVING FUN TALKING TOGETHER? THE ONLY REASON WHY WERE TOGETHER IS BECAUSE I'M BEING KIND AND HELPING THIS IDIOT LOOK FOR SOMETHING!"

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS OUT ON ME? I DON'T LIKE THIS EITHER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Elsewhere<strong>

Xion stepped out of the upper school building and walked toward the field. _That student council meeting took longer than I thought. Maybe I can help Roxas look for his pendant._She approached the grassy field and saw two figures yelling at each other. They were so loud that she could hear them so far away.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ALL THIS HAPPENED!"

"_MY_ FAULT? HOW IS IT _MY _FAULT? IT WAS YOU WHO KNEED ME!

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T CARRYING IT PROPERLY!" Namine looked like she was about to explode. "It's been one week already. Just give up on it. Someone probably picked it up already. They must've thought it was garbage and threw it away."

"You don't know that! And the pendant is really important to me."

"What's losing a pendant to an adult man? Are you the kind of guy who can't fall asleep without his favorite teddy bear?"

"Wha-" Roxas started say something before being interrupted again by Namine.

"It's just a trinket that you got from a girl you liked long ago right? Oh how creepy. Stop being dragged into the past like some pansy. I bet that she's forgotten all about you and that pendant. How lame. You're such an idiot." Xion ran up to the two, but before she could do anything Roxas finally lost it.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK FOR IT ANYMORE, JUST GO AWAY YOU BITCH!" screamed Roxas. He felt tears sting his eyes. Raindrops began to fall, blending with his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

I couldn't stand it. Namine could insult me all she liked, but insulting someone who had absolutely nothing to do with her was unforgivable.

"Rox-" Namine began.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed again.

"…Okay, I'll go." Namine spun on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Over the next few days, Namine and Roxas avoided all contact. They never talked. They never made eye contact with each other. Even when one would walk in the room, the other would make excuses and walk out. And everyday Namine looked out the window after school to see Roxas in the field looking for the pendant.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

I sat on the ground, looking all over for the pendant. I couldn't help but remember what Namine said.

_I bet that she's forgotten all about you and that pendant. You're such an idiot._

I clenched my teeth and punched the ground.

"Dammit."

"Roxas." I turned around. Xion was standing next to me. "N-Namine wants to see you."

"Tch. Fine." I said as I stood up and followed Xion. She shrugged her shoulders.  
>We ended up standing in the middle of the courtyard. "Why does that bitch want me here anyways?" Before Xion could reply, I saw Namine standing a distance away. She took a pitchers stance and threw something at me, then turned around and ran away. I saw it glimmer in the air and then it hit me straight in the forehead.<p>

"HOLY SHI-" The force of the throw actually made me fall down. I grumbled as I picked up the thing she threw. Then my eyes widened. It was my pendant. I looked at it in wonder. "Where did-"

"Roxas, Namine had been looking for it this entire time. She told me not to tell you." I noticed a small note tied to the end of the chain. It had some English written on it along with some Japanese words. The Japanese said: 'If you can translate it, then go ahead and try.' However, I was horrible at English so I couldn't make any sense out of English part. But I got the feeling like it was an insult. Xion, who had better grades in English, looked at the sentence.

"Umm… I think it says: 'I fulfilled my duty, so don't talk to me anymore you- ' I don't know what the next two words mean. B-a-s-t-a-r-d s-c-u-m." said Xion, spelling out the last two words. I sweatdropped.

"It doesn't matter. I can already tell that it's an insult." I muttered. _But that doesn't matter. I guess she isn't so bad after all._ I thought. _She does have some good points to her._I sighed. "I suppose she's right though. Maybe it's time that I give up on the mystery girl." Xion's eyes widened.

"No!" she said suddenly. I looked at her in surprise. "You promised someone right? If she does remember that promise like you have, then that pendant is also important to her." Xion looked away. "I'm sure that she would be saddened if you did that. Even if it is a promise from ten years ago, it might be important to her as well." I stared at her.

"Xion, wha-" She was blushing.

"N-no. Never mind. It's nothing. I-I'm saying weird things." I smiled at her cute face.

"Thank you Xion. You cheered me up. It doesn't matter whether she remembers the promise or not. It doesn't change the fact that the promise is still important to me." I looked up and smiled again. Then I looked at my watch. "Oh, I've got to go now. See ya Xion!" I started to run away.

"B-bye, Roxas." I heard her reply in a small voice. I turned around and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Xion POV<strong>

I stared at Roxas' retreating figure and sighed. I opened the palm of my hand where a key sat. _It's getting harder and harder to tell him._"I still haven't opened it." I said aloud. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

I walked home deep in thought. _Xion seemed a little off today. I wonder why? Maybe she's the mystery girl! That would be awesome! I'll ask her later._ I thought with glee. _Then again, I was only able to talk to Xion today because of that gorilla girl. Maybe I should go thank her too. _I sighed and stepped into his house "I'm home." I called.

"Oh good. You're here Roxas." said my father, coming around the corner. "I need you to follow me to the guest room."

"Why? Are there guests staying over?" It wasn't uncommon. We had various guests come over when they needed a place to stay (or hide.)

"No. I just want you to meet some old friends of mine. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard of the war with the gangsters by now. Apparently it's about to get really nasty."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"That's where you come in." he said, turning around and pointing at me. "Only you can solve this problem." Seeing my dumbfounded expression, my father explained. "The leader of the gang is my old friend and he doesn't want this war either. Both sides aren't going to come out of this unscathed. So we came up with a plan. You see, he has a daughter about your age." He turned around and began to walk again. "I want you to date her."

There was silence for about five seconds. Then:

"W-WHAT? DATE HER? WHY?"

"Geez calm down, Roxas." said my dad, shaking his head. "You guys can fake it if you want. It's just that the gangsters and the yakuza aren't going attack each other if both of the heirs are dating."

"B-BUT I CAN'T-" I stuttered.

"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ALREADY DATING SOMEONE?"

"W-well, n-not really." _But Xion might be_-

"I'm sorry Roxas, but lives are on the line here. You're going to do this whether you like it or not." I sighed and sulked. _I can't believe I have to do this. Things can't get any worse. _Then I heard a voice.

"NO! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING THIS!" said a distinctly feminine voice from the guest room. I froze. No. It can't be.

"Aww. C'mon. But I heard that he was a hunk! **(A/N: == Total Lie. :D)**" came another voice. My father walked up to the door.

"So, she is going to be your girlfriend." he said as he opened the door.

"Oh wait a sec. I'm not ready y-" said the one, the only, Namine Kirisaki. Apparently things can get worse.

* * *

><p>Once again a cliffhanger. And yes, you can sorta guess where this is going. But what about Xion? Even I don't know what's going to happen. Seriously, I don't. Also, if you find any mistakes, please tell me! Anyways, don't forget to comment and favorite!<p>

*I made it so that the teacher calls them by everybody's last name. I don't want anyone forgetting that they exist.

**Some Japanese schools have little farms where the students take care of various animals and plants. I only added it in here cuz it was sorta funny.

***Yes, Roxas is short. Get over it.

Word count of chapter (Including these words.): 4,138

Sayonara, minna-san!


End file.
